


Opportune - Gibbs' Christmas Coffee

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1205]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee is surprised when Gibbs turns down coffee Christmas morning. He has to investigate. What he discovers changes his world view, but not in a bad way.





	Opportune - Gibbs' Christmas Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/18/2002 for the word [opportune](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/18/opportune).
> 
> opportune  
> Suitable for a given purpose or occasion;timely.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/155018.html): Holiday Wishes 2018. Particularly Holiday Wish #2.

“No. Not Coffee.” Gibbs muttered when McGee nodded to the coffee maker on Christmas morning.

McGee looked at Gibbs in shock. The boss always wanted coffee. What was going on?

This year the team had Christmas off and Gibbs had invited everyone over for Christmas Eve and Christmas. Pretty much everyone had stayed the night camped out in the living room as stockings had been promised for the morning. McGee thought he’d seen every side of Gibbs, but this was a side of Gibbs he’d never seen.

Gibbs brushed past McGee and headed for the living room where most of the team was still asleep including Tony. McGee followed curious about this Gibbs that didn’t want coffee. 

McGee hadn’t intended to be awake himself, but his bladder had woken him and then he’d noticed the time and realized that Gibbs would be waking soon. He hadn’t wanted to see the boss without coffee, so he’d started the coffee maker intending to go back to bed once that was done. Apparently, though Gibbs didn’t want coffee?

McGee was mystified by this turn of events. He was even more surprised when Gibbs leaned down over Tony’s sleeping figure and planted an opportune kiss on Tony’s lips. It wasn’t just a small peck either.

It was full on tongue and Tony was returning it. Who knew. Apparently, Gibbs thought Tony was better than coffee especially on Christmas.

Tony yawned as he pulled back from the kiss, “Morning, Jethro.”

Gibbs grunted. “Morning.”

McGee spluttered, “What? Tony? You and Gibbs?”

Tony glanced over at McGee. “Oh hey, Probie. Yeah,” Tony turned a brilliant smile to Gibbs, “Jethro and I have been together for a couple of years now.”

“No way!”

“The kiss wasn’t proof enough for you, Probie?” Tony arched an eyebrow as he turned back to McGee. “You need some more proof?”

Tony’s hand moved towards Gibbs’ shirt like he was going to unbutton it and McGee immediately stammered, “No, no, I’m good.”

Tony nodded and nestled further against Gibbs, content for now. McGee couldn’t leave well enough alone though, he just had to know, “Does Gibbs really think you’re better than coffee?”

“Only around Christmas time, Probie.” Tony winked.

Gibbs grunted and nuzzled into Tony’s neck. “You’re better than coffee all the time. It’s just that Christmas is the only time that I don’t have to be functional at a moment’s notice for work.”

The rest of the team including Abby and Ducky woke up to Gibbs and Tony cuddling. None of them showed surprise. McGee couldn’t help feeling a touch left out. “Am I the last to know about your relationship?”

Tony shook his head and smiled softly at McGee as he could see McGee’s old insecurities rising up. “No. The others are just better at hiding it.”

The team lazed around as stockings were handed out and everyone opened theirs to find out what had been left for them. A lot of the stocking fillers were the same for the whole group like mandarin oranges, nuts, and other small food items that could fit in stockings without being messy or spoiling. There were also a few personal items that Gibbs had snuck in that he had made for each person. 

These were generally little wooden figurines that Gibbs had made with each person in mind. There were a few other odds and ends as well. A mandatory knife of some sort was in each stocking because everyone needed to remember rule 9. 

Tony was glad to get the reveal of their relationship out of the way as they were going to be seeing the team for the majority of the day. He’d offered to cook Christmas lunch and most of the team had accepted, so would be hanging around until that was over, at least. The team was treated to a side of Gibbs they didn’t usually see. 

This was home Gibbs who was happy to cuddle and kiss and didn’t care who saw. He didn’t bark or demand anything the whole day. He was calm and content and lacking his normal urgency. 

McGee wasn’t sure what to make of it and didn’t understand how no one else was weirded out by it. It didn’t bother him that Tony and Gibbs were together. He liked seeing both of them happy, but he had to admit it was weird to see Gibbs not being a bastard.

Still as the day moved on McGee started to get used to it and even joined in the chatter everyone else had going as they enjoyed their rare holiday. Ducky had told a couple of Christmas stories and that had led to a number of others sharing various Christmas memories as well. A few hours in, Tony had vanished to the kitchen to start working on Christmas lunch.

It was different from what they were used to, but McGee had to admit that he liked it. It felt like they were really a family. He still couldn’t believe that Gibbs found Tony to be better than coffee, though.

Still it was pretty obvious that Gibbs really did prefer Tony. Gibbs still had coffee throughout the day, but his smile came from Tony and it was Tony that Gibbs sought out throughout the day. Were it any less obvious how much the two of them really cared about each other and how happy they made each other, McGee might have worried that this would upset the balance of the team.

He couldn’t say that things wouldn’t change, but he knew both of them deserved happiness. They hadn’t had any luck with it outside of each other and together they really did work. McGee knew as well that he wasn’t actually outside of the family.

He was a part of the family. If things stopped working at work, he just knew that they would listen to him. They weren’t trying to break up the family, only enhance it.

This Christmas had been very eye opening to McGee, but the food was great and the family was better. It was obvious that both Tony and Gibbs’ Christmas was very merry. In his private thoughts, McGee had to admit that it was a pretty great Christmas for himself as well.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
